


Happy Father's Day, Johnny Rose

by MeadowHarvest



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Father's Day, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-13 16:24:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21497053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeadowHarvest/pseuds/MeadowHarvest
Summary: It's Father's Day, and everyone in Johnny's family has forgotten, except one.
Relationships: Johnny Rose/Moira Rose, Patrick Brewer/David Rose, Theodore "Ted" Mullens & Alexis Rose
Comments: 19
Kudos: 187





	Happy Father's Day, Johnny Rose

Johnny Rose doesn’t ask for much. He’s experienced the darkest of days, but these days, all he craves is a little acknowledgement from his family. He just wants to be seen and heard and loved.

“ ‘Morning, son,” he says one sunny June Sunday as he enters his children’s bedroom. 

“Hi,” David replies, busy at the table.

“Got anything you want to say to your old dad today?” asks Johnny, hoping he’ll get the hint.

“Um. Hello, Old Dad?” says David. He didn’t get the hint.

“Okay, okay,” says Johnny. “You can’t think of anything else?”

“Dad, I’m three weeks away from my wedding, and unless you’re going to tell me you’ve magically sourced three dozen succulents in hexagonal containers for centerpieces, no, I can’t think of anything else,” says David, eyes on his laptop.

Johnny claps him on the back and sighs. He moves over to the bed where his beloved baby is playing with her phone. He bends down to kiss her forehead. “ ‘Morning, sweetheart,” he says, anticipating the love that will surely pour forth from Daddy’s little girl. 

“Hiiii,” she says, clearly distracted by whatever’s on the phone. He tries again.

“It’s the third Sunday in June, “ Johnny says, raising an eyebrow at Alexis. “Do you want to wish me anything?”

Alexis finally tears her eyes away from her phone. “Happy third Sunday in June, “ she says. Johnny nods. She didn’t get the hint either. He moves back to his own room, where his wife is busily arranging a wig on her head.   
  
“Moira, neither of our children has acknowledged the day,” he says, hoping for a scrap of sympathy. 

She sets down a handful of bobby pins. “Darling, it’s a trial to face every single day in this provincial auberge, so please don’t take it personally,” she says, looking up at him. 

“Okay, so you forgot, too,” he says, kissing her goodbye and heading to the door. It’s time for his shift at the front desk. 

“I didn’t forget. We’re having dinner with the children tonight, I didn’t forget that,” says Moira indignantly.

“And why are we having dinner tonight?” asks Johnny.

“Because of the social ritual and also because we’ve eaten at the cafe nearly every night for five years.”

Johnny nods. She didn’t get the hint either.

“John, I face every day with the vim of a newsboy selling a daily chronicle as though my life depended on it!” Moira shouts after him as he exits the motel room.

He takes a deep breath in the brief moment of sunshine he gets between his room and the office. He knows Father’s Day is just a day, but being a father has turned into his greatest accomplishment, and he admits to himself that he’s a little disappointed that no one has remembered it. He remembers the little paper cards David and Alexis would make at school and present to him, but then he remembers not seeing them much in those days, since they were tucked away in the nursery and he was tucked away at Rose Video corporate.

He’s wondering where all the years went when he enters the office. It takes him a moment to notice the envelope resting on the keyboard. _ Mr. Rose _ is scrawled on the front in an untidy hand. He opens the envelope to pull out a card with a watercolor sailboat on it and the words _ Happy Father’s Day _ written in script. He opens it.

_ Mr. Rose- _

_ I will never speak of this card in person because I don’t do feelings, but I do want to tell you how much I appreciate you. I don’t think I could have gotten through the past few years without you, and I needed you to know that. Happy Father’s Day to the closest thing I have to a father right now. _

_ Love, Stevie _

Johnny swallows a lump in his throat. He clears his throat. The sound is loud in the empty room. He pulls his phone out and sends a text to Stevie. _ I got your card. Thank you, Stevie. Will you join us for dinner tonight at the cafe at 7? _

The reply comes quickly. _ What card? See you at 7. _

Johnny smiles. 

\---

The sun is still warm when he locks up the office and escorts his wife to the cafe that evening. 

Inside, he automatically heads for an empty booth but stops when Moira rests a hand gently on his arm. “Dear, I think our little family has outgrown a booth,” she says. 

He looks where she’s looking and sees several tables pushed together, surrounded by beaming faces: Alexis, Ted, David, Patrick. 

Someone’s at his elbow, and he turns to see Stevie. She frowns at him and says, “I’m just here for the free food,” but when he opens his arms, she ducks into them and he gives her a hug, feeling her squeeze him back. “Thank you, Stevie,” he says into her hair, and she smiles as she moves to sit next to David. 

“Happy Father’s Day, Dad!” calls David loudly, raising his glass and the rest of them chime in, except for Alexis who says, “David, I was going to do the toast for Dad!”

“Well, I’m the reason he’s a father!”

“Ugh, David, big deal. You were like literally one sperm out of millions!” snipes Alexis.

Johnny’s not listening. He’s looking at all the faces around the table and realizing he’s the richest man in town. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This has been rattling around my head for awhile, but the s6 promo shot of Stevie and Johnny spurred me to write it out!


End file.
